


making a house into a home

by Tuometar



Series: to build a home'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Michael live in a cottage and are in love part 2: e19 can't hurt you, Angel Courtship (Supernatural), Domestic, M/M, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Michael, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, not 15x19 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuometar/pseuds/Tuometar
Summary: Michael ponders settling downA prequel to 'to build a home'
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: to build a home'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	making a house into a home

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am crawling out of the hole that is writer's block and real responsibilities to post something for these two on Valentine's Day, though this might not be as romantic as the situation calls for, I did try
> 
> This is meant as a prequel to 'to build a home' but according to my beta it works as a standalone
> 
> Thank you to Anna and [@almostwritingdragon](https://almostwritingdragon.tumblr.com) for betaing this <3

The long hours Adam chose to spend sleeping left Michael a lot of time to think and wonder how his existence had changed. After an eternity serving his Father and Heaven, he found himself on Earth, trying to build himself a life, with the one single being he now had for a family. In the relative silence of their bedroom, feeling the sleeping soul intertwined with his grace, Michael was keenly aware that Adam was all he had left. This was all he had, there was no one else for him. There was nowhere else for him, than their little house.

Adam had asked him, soon after their escape from the Cage, if he was going to go back to Heaven. Michael had given the idea the briefest of thoughts but it had felt wrong. Michael hadn’t been out long at that point but he could feel that things were different. There was no home for him to return to. And even if there had been, things were different now, Michael was different now. Adam was there now. 

And so they had begun to build their lives together. It was very strange for Michael. There were many human things he had never paid attention to. Even just a continual stay in a vessel was something Michael wasn’t used to. Being in a vessel in the Cage and on Earth was different. The Cage had nothing, that was the punishment, an eternity cut off from Heaven, cut off from everything. But on Earth, there was so much, and the vessel always felt things Michael was not used to, things he had never before had to pay attention to. There were all the social interactions filled with patterns and habits he didn’t know. Even the human body brought things Michael had never bothered to notice, he was not used to having his human eyes instinctively squinting when looking at the sun or feeling the constant harm its rays caused to Adam’s skin.

But even with all that strangeness, when Michael was laying in the bed in the small bedroom of their tiny cabin, located on the very outskirts of a small town, and he felt Adam’s sleeping soul so deeply dislodged in his grace there was nowhere else he would rather be. It was bizarre to feel so settled into a place where nothing was motionless. On Earth, everything kept moving and growing and changing, and Michael could feel it in everything, all the moths flying in the night, the vine slowly growing on one side of their cabin, it was ever-changing and always continuing. It was nothing like Heaven. Heaven had not been the complete opposite of Earth, there had been life and gradual change in Heaven, and yet the difference was great. 

Every being on Earth seemed to be aware of time, time carved its way into every rock and was present in every heartbeat. That had not been a thing in Heaven, Heaven and all angels existed outside of time. There was a stillness there that simply could not exist on Earth. Michael still felt it in himself, that capability of not caring about how time rolled by. Had Adam not been there Michael could have laid down on the bed and let the cabin rot out of existence around him. But Adam was there, so Michael had to move, and change, and live. 

Michael did not long for Heaven, not as it now was. He was happy where he was, he was happy with Adam. This was his home now. Adam was his partner, his home. But yet there was a part of him that did not belong in this world. He missed Heaven as it once had been. He missed the place that had been his, but there was no way of getting it back. He was making due, making the cabin his in the ways that he could.

His grace had already begun to take an effect on the place. It had been subconscious at first, to infuse as much of his power as he could into the place, to strengthen its protections, but as Michael grew aware of the habit he also started to enjoy it. The feeling of his grace thrumming around him feeling its power tied to every plant and being in his vicinity felt right. But it was not the same as his home in Heaven, Michael was making the little cabin indisputably _his_ but it did not carry the same meaning as his place, his Nest in Heaven.

As Michael’s thoughts centred on his nest he was struck with an idea. There was a way for him to settle, to make this place his own, similarly to how Adam kept buying little trinkets and wanting to move the furniture around. Michael could build a Nest. It would not be a proper one, there was no way of building an actual Nest outside of Heaven, but there had to be a way for him to mark this place as his, to make this place his in the same sense that Adam did. 

And when Michael thought of Adam another idea came to him. Their bond had been forged in the Cage, born out of nothing but their two selves. There had been very little room for courtship at least in the angelic meaning of the word. But now they were out. Michael had never before considered participating in courtship, he had been content with what he had had. But now there was Adam. And though their beginning had been rather unconventional there was still _something_ in the idea of building a nest for Adam. He could take this first step, even though they had already skipped over all of them. 

Michael had been trying to learn to live in the human world do the human things, but he wasn’t a human, he was an angel. Adam was his partner, his bondmate, and as an angel, Michael wanted to treat him like a bondmate should be treated. Michael knew very well that he and Adam would never have a “normal” relationship in human or in angel standards, but they could have something that was for them both. 

So Michael would build a nest. But when he came to the question of how, he hit a wall. He had his feathers or the parts of them that could be physically manifested but outside of that things got tricky. Adam had no wings and therefore no feathers, and most of Heavenly nests were constructed of materials Adam’s human body could not be in direct contact with. And Michael didn’t want that. He wanted Adam to like the nest to feel comfortable in it. But what could he do?

Michael felt Adam waking up and quickly started to wish him good morning. It would not be proper for Adam to know about the nest before it was ready. They went on with their morning with the ease of a routine. As Adam took control of their body to change clothes and make himself breakfast, Michael returned to his problem in the corner of their mind that was his alone. 

As they were sitting outside where Adam liked to enjoy his morning coffee, a bird flew over them dropping a pile of dried hay into their lap. This was not the first gift they had received from the animals trying to instinctively gain Michael’s favour. Adam was amused, if not a little puzzled by the birds choice, he didn’t think much about it, setting the hay aside. Michael was feeling the coarse strands through Adam’s fingers. It might do for an outer layer, he decided, but the inner ones would need to be something else, something softer. Still, it was a start.

Michael tried to send a wave of approval in his grace without catching Adam’s attention. A couple of flowers broke through the soil and started to bloom at their feet. Michael felt the movements of the world around him, he felt the warm liquid going down their throat and heard the beating heart of a rodent scurrying past. _it is not so bad_ , he thought, pressing Adam’s soul tighter against him, which made Adam let out a laugh. _Sometimes it is good to change._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Though this fic was not very focused on this holiday I'd love to hear thoughts about it!!!
> 
> Here is the obligatory link to my [tumblr](https://tuometarr.tumblr.com) as I hold out hope someone wants to talk to me there!


End file.
